


Orange Pulp

by johnsidney



Category: In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.他們不屬於我<br/>2.歡樂向半正經半惡搞向，篇名暫時以orange pulp代替。肉文注意！<br/>3.文中的Simon Foster國際發展大臣，只出現於電影版。但因為我覺得他實在很可愛，一直很想寫進文中，就選在這次出場了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

上午十一點，Malcolm在辦公室忙著講電話。

　　「Simon、Simon！你他媽的不准哭！」他毫無耐性地說道：「先聽我說，如果你不告訴我到底發生什麼事，我怎麼知道該剝你的皮還是挖掉你的眼睛？」

　　Sam走進來，食指上黏著一張黃色便條。Malcolm就像往常一樣，講電話時從來不會站在同一個定點上，而是在整間辦公室裡走來走去。秘書只好依循慣例，即時等在新聞官回過頭來的路徑上。

　　「噢、Sam！」Malcolm果然立刻注意到她，但他說：「不是現在！」

　　「首相...」Sam多半不會逗留，除非事情跟首相有關。

　　「等我叫妳進來的時候再說！」Malcolm輕易地將Sam的聲音掩蓋過去。

　　Sam只好退出辦公室。她要傳達的明明是來自首相的口信，Malcolm卻忙到連PM兩個字母都能直接無視。但這事不能再拖，已經快十二點了，她得趕緊為首相訂個生日蛋糕才行。

　　為了避免誤會，可能需要進一步解釋，Malcolm的工作可沒有細瑣到要為首相舉辦生日派對的地步。事實上，有幾任首相簡直讓他衝去公墓挖墳都來不及。

　　「Malcolm在裡面嗎？」農業大臣急匆匆地經過她。

　　「他在，但是...」大臣根本不等Sam說完，直接開了Malcolm辦公室的大門，將自己一顆半禿的頭塞進門縫裡。

　　Sam站在原地。她不會說自己在看好戲，只是在等待預料之中的結果。

　　「你他媽要幹嘛？」門內傳來Malcolm的聲音。

　　「呃...我我是來說生日快樂的，Malcolm，」大臣咧嘴，「...生...」

　　「滾！」繼之而來的是無情的猛力關門聲。

　　無論如何，今天是Malcolm的生日。

　　而Malcolm的生日從來不意味著驚喜。奇怪的是扣除掉親人，職場上幾乎每個人都會記得他的生日，就好像那是必須普天同慶的國定假期──雖然他們不會真的放假。

　　就好比在某些國家，人們會在特定的日子互相潑水或丟水果一樣，在每一年的這一天，新聞官都會聽「生日快樂」這句祝福語聽到耳朵爛掉為止。

　　Sam在大臣狼狽地轉身以前，已經回到自己的桌位。她將手上的便條重新黏在電腦螢幕上，開始思索有哪些事項是可以代替Malcolm處理掉的。首相的生日蛋糕顯然是當務之急，但她不確定該訂什麼口味的才好。

　　「...」

　　問Jamie好了，她想，Jamie應該知道Malcolm喜歡什麼口味的蛋糕。透過玻璃窗看向大辦公室，如果Jamie沒有很忙，就會坐在最裡面的辦公桌。但她看到的景象是一位高級事務官被Jamie追著跑的畫面，明顯可以理解為正忙得不可開交，也就放棄了請教次級通訊主任的念頭。

　　「噢、Sam，上午好。」農業大臣離開前對她打招呼，愉快的神情顯示此行的目的已經達成。

　　目送大臣離去後，Sam不著痕跡地嘆了口氣。如果生日剛好在週末那還好說，但偏偏Malcolm的生日從來都落在工作日，沒有一次能躲過來自四面八方的口頭祝福。要知道，通訊主任並不是快樂、無憂無慮的小市民，如果他的生日無法為他帶來任何積極正向的驚喜或假期，那就沒有半點意義。

　　而人們之所以紛紛前來向通訊主任道賀，也是因為今天是維一有理由請Malcolm「不要生氣」的日子。當然，一句「生日快樂」並不能解決自己搞砸的外交協議或失業危機，政治家們一輩子都在宦海浮浮沉沉，但生日意味著母難日，沒有什麼比這更操蛋的事了。

　　『上帝祝福我們尊貴的圖克女士！』他們會這麼說。

　　如此這般，Sam知道Malcolm根本就對生日避之唯恐不及。

　　她想起稍早Malcolm與Jamie一前一後進入新聞辦，Jamie像是贏球般地高舉雙手進入大辦公室，模仿著女王還是他所謂「聖母馬利亞」的聲音呼喊著：『從現在起我宣布！將每年的這一天訂為Malcolm節！』

　　『嘿！你是老二還含在嘴裡是不是！他媽的給我閉嘴！』Malcolm一腳跨進去，推了Jamie長著蓬亂捲髮的腦袋一把。

　　『快樂－』Jamie大喊一聲，頓時整間辦公室就像接收到牧羊犬的命令般轟然咩叫起來：『生日快樂，Malcolm！』

　　『噢、天殺的！』可惜Malcolm不是快樂的牧羊人。

　　Sam將心思回到螢幕前，快速列了幾家蛋糕店的清單。Malcolm抱怨過上任首相選的蛋糕吃起來像坨屎，既然這次由Sam代替本屆首相挑選蛋糕，當然不能再犯同樣的錯誤。

　　首相是大清晨打電話來的，當時Sam正在吹頭髮。這位首相一直都表現良好，照Malcolm的說法是「相當乖順」，從來沒想過從新聞官的秘書那撈點重要情報。因此她有些意外本屆首相也會有自己的手機號碼。

　　『呃、Sam？我是首相.....Malcolm的手機關機了...』首相已經上任快一年了，說起話來還是非常尷尬，就好像他覺得自己不是故意要當上首相似的。

　　『是這樣，上禮拜Julius就跟我說今天是Malcolm的生日，但是一連好幾天我都在大小選區跑來跑去......嗯，我知道這是黨內事務，但我這週末還扛了六個紅色箱子回家......總之，我不是故意要忘記的。』

　　這屆首相表面上靦腆的接受了新聞官的特別重視，私底下卻對Malcolm相當戒慎恐懼。雖說他既沒有什麼不良嗜好－－除了稍微熱衷於飼養寵物－－與內閣大臣們也挺有默契，還是很擔心Malcolm總有一天會朝自己破口大罵。

　　Sam很好心地安慰首相，Malcolm不會介意的。

　　『事實上，我下午就要接見幾位大使，我想我今天都遇不到他了。』首相是真心感到苦惱，『所以我要妳幫我訂個蛋糕，妳可以直接問他喜歡什麼口味....我個人很喜歡桃子，如果這能提供妳一點靈感的話。』

　　Sam答應會幫首相挑個讓Malcolm滿意的蛋糕，但她初步就劃除了桃子這個選項。

　　「哈囉－」Julius不知何時來到新聞辦串門子，這個永久貴族頭銜的光頭很喜歡四處蹓達，儘管沒什麼人特別歡迎他。

　　Sam順順長髮，微笑著抬起頭，「哈囉，Julius。」

　　「妳在做什麼？」Nicholson一隻手靠在秘書桌上。

　　Sam只是微笑。Nicholson看了也微微笑，然後他左右看了看。

　　「其實、要不要來一塊小餅乾？新出的口味......」他從西裝內裡拿出一小盒奶油餅，「就當作我們之間的小秘密。」

　　Sam笑著搖搖頭，她說：「Malcolm在忙。」

　　「噢、噢，沒關係，Sam....我不急。」Nicholson說話一直都有種奇怪的音調，「我會在這裡等，我甚至不期待他有空，我們是老朋友了.......你確定不要來一塊小餅乾嗎？」

　　「其實，我現在有點忙...」Sam委婉地說。

　　「所以，具體是在忙什麼呢？」Nicholson瞇起眼睛。

　　Sam想了想，Malcolm生日是眾所皆知的事情，Nicholson每年也都會過來說句生日快樂，請她和Malcolm吃些新奇的小點心，雖然Malcolm總是不領情。

　　「嗯、好吧，首相請我幫他訂個蛋糕。」她笑著說。

　　「噢、所以我們親愛的首相正在苦惱一塊小蛋糕！」Nicholson像是不怎麼驚訝，「我的天，已經十一點半了，我親愛的秘書小姐決定好了嗎？」

　　「這次有點麻煩，不能照上屆首相訂的那種...」

　　「嗯，」Nicholson撇撇嘴，「我聽說嚐起來像坨屎。」

　　這時，Jamie從辦公室走出來，臉上帶著惡意的笑容。

　　「嘿－－這不是蛋頭先生嗎？」

　　「James。」Nicholson不自在地點點頭。

　　「屁股黏在我們秘書的辦公桌上下不來嗎？」Jamie半猙獰的面孔，像在警告Nicholson別想亂來。

　　「Sam和我在討論蛋糕的事，非常緊急！」Nicholson嚴肅的說道。

　　Jamie愣了一下，「PM？」

　　Sam笑著點點頭，將稍早印出的幾份蛋糕目錄拿出來。Jamie翻閱起各式各樣的蛋糕，以外行的眼光看來覺得好像都很不錯。

　　「噢、上次那個不行。」Jamie想起來。

　　「像坨屎。」Nicholson補充。

　　「對、真他媽撐死我了。」Jamie隨口說道，隨後舔舔嘴唇，「這個好像不錯.....」

　　Nicholson搖搖頭，覺得Jamie跟著Malcolm實在是可惜。他沒有說出來，因為Jamie一定會說「你懂個屁」。再說那終究是蛋糕，像屎的蛋糕總比像蛋糕的屎要來得好太多了。

　　「我相信你是個文明人，James。」他忍不住說道。

　　Jamie沒理他，只是對Sam說：「首相自己有沒有建議？」

　　「桃子？」Sam沒把握。

　　他們就此陷入沉默。Nicholson瞧瞧牆上的掛鐘，不自覺流露出更為緊張的神色。

　　「巧克力不行嗎？巧克力！」他尖聲說道，「幾年前不都是巧克力嗎？」

　　Jamie雖然無法從上方看人，仍然對Nicholson投以巧妙的蔑視，才和Sam一起考慮起巧克力這個選擇。

　　「Malcolm現在不吃巧克力了。」Sam只好說。

　　Nicholson聽了，這才顯得有些驚訝地模樣，但他盡可能不表現得太明顯。

　　「我看這個怎麼樣？」Nicholson輕咳一聲，將目錄拿過去，「去年我姑姑生日的時候...」

　　「草莓蛋糕？」Sam覺得Nicholson在開玩笑。

　　「呃...這上面的草莓是多了點，但畢竟是水果，而且這家的蛋糕也不會太甜。」Nicholson趕緊辯解。

　　Sam看著目錄上那綴滿草莓和漂亮奶油花的蛋糕，味道肯定相當不錯，但她實在不確定Malcolm第一眼看到會喜歡。

　　「好吧、就這個吧。」Jamie卻冷不防說道。

　　「Malcolm喜歡草莓？」Sam問。

　　「啊、他會喜歡的啦。」Jamie換上一張好像很嫌麻煩卻又興味盎然的臉，快步走回辦公室。

　　於是Sam播了電話，為Malcolm訂了草莓蛋糕，並交代要附上首相的名字縮寫。Nicholson如釋重負的表情讓她覺得有點奇怪。

　　「我也要走了。」Nicholson點點頭，向她道了再見。

　　Sam在黃色便條上確認了接下來的事項，轉而進行一些真正公務上的作業。她聽見Malcolm總算沒在辦公室大呼小叫，大概是終於掛掉了國際發展部長的惱人電話。

　　十分鐘後，Jamie從大辦公室寄了一封郵件過來。

　　『如果來得及，請把蛋糕改為屎的顏色，低脂他媽的就不用了。－－J.M』

　　Sam微笑起來，趕在十二點前打去蛋糕店，將蛋糕改成巧克力口味。她不知道Malcolm有多久沒吃巧克力了，至少他確實只吃低熱量的馬分蛋糕好一陣子了。草莓蛋糕是很有趣，但一年吃一次巧克力蛋糕也沒什麼不好吧。

　　「Sam、我要出去一下。」Malcolm在她掛下電話時走出來，「剛剛我好像聽到Nicholson的聲音？」

　　Sam說Nicholson確實有來過，接著她提起首相訂的蛋糕會在傍晚以前送到。

　　「首相讓我做決定，所以我訂了草莓蛋糕。」Sam投以微笑。

　　「......噢、嗯，好吧。」新聞官急躁的抹抹臉便揚長而去。

　　Sam覺得Malcolm沒能具體想像出草莓蛋糕的樣子。不過沒關係，等他打開盒子，發現裝著的其實是巧克力蛋糕時，大概能為繁忙的一天提供些許慰勞吧。也在這時，她才開始困惑Nicholson到底是來幹嘛的。


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholson走在大街上，他先買了杯咖啡，又逛了一下超市，這才在某條街的轉角處和教育大臣Ben會合。

　　「一切都辦好了，跟Simon說他配合得很好。」Nicholson得意洋洋。

　　「我在這裡。」Simon在Ben身後忿忿地出聲。

　　「噢、你真應該跟James比一下身高！大臣。」Nicholson皺起眉頭。「無論如何，你完全絆住Malcolm了，我也順利完成了我的任務。」

　　「誰是James？」Simon小聲問Ben。

　　「Jamie。」Ben小聲回答，「Nicholson一直覺得James是Jamie的本名。」

　　「你確定沒讓內閣以外的人知道吧？文官們都是大嘴巴，還有....為什麼是草莓口味？」Simon依舊很緊張。

　　「放心、小Simon。」Nicholson拍拍Simon的肩膀，「連James也同意了，蛋糕也是Sam代首相訂的，一切都不會有問題。」

　　事情是這樣開始的。

　　Nicholson總是喜歡在眾大臣們面前夸夸其詞，講述自己與首相有著攻不可破的深厚交情，而大臣們總喜歡說Malcolm應該更受首相的敬重和倚賴。事實也正是如此，本屆首相與上屆不同，凡事皆以新聞官為主，Malcolm曾滿意的說這是黨執政以來最太平的盛世。

　　也因此，Nicholson在今天早上接到首相電話時簡直喜出望外。

　　『嗯...Nicholson？我知道我從來沒給你打過電話....』

　　『首相！』

　　『但是我在想...我覺得我有大麻煩了，』首相因為過於慌張，絲毫沒發現電話那頭的Nicholson有多麼高興。『我忘了今天是Malcolm的生日。』

　　『噢、不要緊、首相，』Nicholson熱切地說，『您只需要電函祝福一下就行了。』

　　確實是這樣，Nicholson做為年年都要祝Malcolm生日快樂的一份子，當然知道新聞官本人恨透了政府同僚們的道賀行為。但首相堅持起碼得送個蛋糕，又聽說上屆送的味道相當不好，無論如何他都不想請自己的新聞官吃屎。

　　『我想乾脆問他喜歡什麼口味，但是他的手機關機了。』

　　當時是早上六點，而Malcolm即便關機，只要過了凌晨四點就一定找得到人。雖然有點意外，Nicholson倒也不以為意，滿腦子只想著要為首相解難。

　　『我想到了，您何不打給Malcolm的秘書呢？您甚至可以全權交給她處理，Malcolm非常信任Sam，她會為您做最好的決定。』

　　也是在這個時候，Nicholson想到了另一個主意。首相再怎麼怕Malcolm，卻不知道Malcolm終究要靠他才能保住飯碗。如果Sam訂的蛋糕有什麼問題，在首相的名義之下，Malcolm也不太可能提出任何異議。

　　他慷慨地將Sam的手機號碼提供給首相後，在八點以前就與國際發展部與教育部的兩位內閣大臣聯絡上了。之所以只找兩位大臣，是因為這項計劃必須不著痕跡地進行，儘管最終受惠的很可能是所有的內閣同僚，但在成功之前，他們必須盡可能地封鎖消息。

　　「所以，接下來就是把你訂的蛋糕跟首相的蛋糕掉包就行了？」Ben試圖盤算這當中的危險性。

　　「我真搞不懂幹嘛這麼麻煩，你確定訂了一樣的蛋糕嗎？」Simon確認再三。

　　「我去年幫我姑姑訂的就是一模一樣的草莓蛋糕！」Nicholson微笑，「就算你是用政府名義說要檢察首相的蛋糕，也會有被發現的風險，不要忘了Malcolm是恐怖份子。」

　　Ben和Simon猛力點頭，他們對此毫不懷疑。

　　「所以最保險的辦法就是訂一個完全相同的蛋糕，當然、蛋糕店會很樂意讓我事先檢查我訂的蛋糕，到時候我就把這玩意摻進去。」Nicholson這才從口袋拿出一小包粉末。

　　兩位大臣頓時感到腳底冒出陣陣冷汗。稍早，Nicholson在電話中就提到了這包粉末，他們約好不公然提到「瀉藥」這兩個字，以免隔牆有耳。

　　「老天...這件事其實不太正當，對不對？」Ben拿過那包粉末端詳起來。

　　「嗯、Nicholson？你確定這不是一般的糖果粉嗎？」Simon踮起腳，他雖然沒看過瀉藥的粉末，卻也不曾把瀉藥想像成這麼時髦的粉紅色。

　　「你想試試看嗎？小Simon？」Nicholson異常亢奮的問道，「我相信給我這個的朋友不會騙我，只是我不知道功效究竟如何。」

　　「我的話就免了...只要這玩意不會玩死人，又真能讓Malcolm休上一天假，那我就心滿意足了。」Simon瞪了他一眼。

　　得到了兩位大臣的默許，Nicholson將粉末收回口袋裡，又簡單說了掉包的方法，聽起來萬無一失。於是，三個人一邊等待下午來臨，一邊又開始大肆談論起他們的十號新聞官與偉大的首相。

　　「首相在考慮要送Malcolm一隻小烏龜還是小金魚。」Nicholson說。

　　「我不確定烏龜是不是好主意」Simon小心翼翼地說道。

　　「我覺得Malcolm不會喜歡金魚。」Ben只是搖搖頭。

　　對他們來說，一小包瀉藥確實不可能玩死人。而就算這一點點粉末其實具有別的什麼功效的話，那也都是Malcolm這輩子修來的晦氣，跟他們一點關係也沒有。


	3. Chapter 3

　Malcolm和環境部在BBC忙了一下午。

　　他只喝了幾口咖啡，剩下的根本來不及喝完，就在他忙著跟Simon講電話時徹底涼掉了。起初，他壓根沒想到還有首相送的蛋糕可以解饞，等到環境大臣的記者會告一段落之後，Malcolm這才覺得應該吃點東西。

　　時間是下午五點。

　　他傳簡訊讓Sam幫他張羅點吃的，得到的答覆是除了『咖啡已泡好』外，還有一句『蛋糕已經送到』。如果是首相親自選的蛋糕，可能還會考慮一下，但既然這次是Sam代訂的，他也就不由分說直接回新聞辦去了。

　　只是，Malcolm才在辦公桌前坐定，接過Sam拿來的咖啡，環境部長就來電話了。

　　「你他媽又怎麼了？」Malcolm啜了一口咖啡。

　　「嗯、Malcolm，我在想你待會能不能再過來一趟？」環境部長在電話那頭支吾道。

　　「別跟我說你又被BBC捅了。」就在環境部長絮絮滔滔地解釋新誕生的問題時，Malcolm將視線移至桌前的蛋糕盒，用單手就解開了盒上的粉紅色緞帶。

　　「聽起來沒有很嚴...噢操！」Malcolm忍不住驚呼。

　　「Malcolm？」部長膽怯地問道。

　　「...沒事，繼續說！」Malcolm以右肩將手機覆在耳上，拿著盒內附贈的塑膠刀和小盤子，臉色凝重地盯著眼前的草莓蛋糕。

　　並不是說他對草莓有什麼偏見，只是首相送了這樣有點可愛過頭的生日蛋糕給自己的新聞官，實在是有點詭異的事情。

　　蛋糕上方鋪滿了草莓和細心點綴的精緻奶油花，Malcolm先是用小叉吃掉了一顆顆草莓。他喜歡橘子或柳丁那類偏酸的水果，所以草莓對他而言可能還是有點太甜了。

　　但因為每顆草莓上方都灑了一些粉紅色的顆粒－－天知道那是什麼－－總之嚐起來有點酸酸的，還不錯。接著他吃了一小塊下方的海綿蛋糕。嗯，他揚起一邊眉毛，又舔舔嘴，覺得這一切都很令人滿意。

　　「總之，拜託你過來一下，Malcolm。」

　　「既然你求我，我他媽就過去一下吧！」Malcolm正式為自己切了一大片蛋糕。

　　「Malcolm，你在吃東西嗎？」這可憐的部長也是一整天餓著肚子。

　　「你要唱該死的生日快樂歌給我聽嗎？」Malcolm咧嘴一笑，將草莓連同鮮奶油一起送進嘴裡。

　　「...祝－」

　　「再見。」Malcolm硬生生掛斷了電話。

　　在看見盒上清楚寫著低脂鮮奶油後，他毫不客氣的吃了第二片蛋糕，又將咖啡一飲而盡。看看時間，將蛋糕盒重新蓋上後，才急急跨出了辦公室。


	4. Chapter 4

到了五點半，Jamie整理出一份新的會議章程，卻遲遲沒得到Malcolm回傳的批審訊息。所以他走出大辦公室，問Malcolm回來沒有。

　　「五點回來過，十分鐘前又出去了。」Sam說他倆正好錯過了。

　　「怎麼？才剛回來又要出去？」Jamie以為有大事發生了。

　　但是Sam搖搖頭，微笑著說：「他好像沒吃午餐。」

　　Jamie立刻明白Malcolm是專程回來吃蛋糕的。

　　「還吃得下去嗎？」意思是Malcolm喜不喜歡這次的蛋糕。

　　「他趕著出去，好像只吃了一點，」Sam正在打郵件，「但是他要我寄封郵件給首相，說是令他印象非常深刻。」

　　印象深刻。這是哪門子牛橋式的操蛋說法？Jamie皺起眉頭，想不出區區的巧克力蛋糕有哪一點可以令人印象非常深刻。但無論如何，他現在更在乎Malcolm究竟什麼時候會回來。

　　「他今天就得簽了那玩意，」Jamie說的是黨務報告，「之後還得複印好幾份，一份給首相，一份給蛋頭先生，還有幾個部的大臣也各要給一份。」

　　「不能之後直接拿到內閣廳去發嗎？」Sam記得以往的慣例。

　　「因為涉及改組，Malcolm說他們八成會自己來拿，真他媽的....」Jamie煩躁地抓抓頭，那些蠢貨也只有這種時候特別積極。

　　就在這時，Malcolm回來了，但不知為何神色有些慌張。

　　他沉著臉大步經過Sam所在的小辦公室，Jamie出聲喚他，卻得不到回應。新聞官自顧自地走向個人辦公室，隨後就將自己鎖在裡頭不肯出來。

　　「他剛才上哪去了？」Jamie問。

　　「環境部門。」但Sam說以來回的時間計算，Malcolm現在應該還在前往環境部的路上，大概是半途折返的。

　　Jamie從來不需要獲得允許，就能任意進出Malcolm的辦公室。Malcolm既然將門給反鎖，就意味著連Jamie或Sam都不能進去打擾他。

　　「Malc！」Jamie在門外喊道，「你他媽搞什麼鬼？」

　　「滾開！」Malcolm在門內低吼道。

　　「你到底簽不簽那該死的東西！」Jamie不甘示弱地踹了大門一腳，又在門外吵鬧了一陣，仍不見Malcolm來開門，也聽不見一絲答覆，只好洩氣地回到大辦公室去。

　　當他回到自己的桌位時，看見批審過的資料在幾秒鐘前已經傳回來，表示Malcolm已經簽了章程。他帶著火氣，先派了幾個人去處理副本的問題，又在椅子上坐定，心想下班時間到了Malcolm總是會出來的。

　　但天殺的Jamie從來就痛恨等待。不到五分鐘，他再度抄起手機，走回Malcolm辦公室門外。

　　「Malc！」他敲敲門，「讓我進去！」

　　大門還是動也不動，隱約可以聽見Malcolm來回走動的聲音。Jamie撥了Malcolm的號碼，鈴聲自門內響起，卻被Malcolm硬生生切斷。這表示新聞官沒有在講電話，也讓Jamie更加確定並非公務上的問題。

　　Jamie不再作聲，他低頭飛快的打起簡訊，不一會便將以下內容發送出去：『我會把門踹爛，把你按在牆壁上狠狠操你！』隨後又補發了一封：『快把門打開，我真的會從後面操你！』然後又一封：『你知道我是開玩笑的、Malc！你他媽的快讓我進去！』

　　他靜靜地聽著自己被激怒的呼吸，等待Malcolm前來應門，揣想著等門一開，非要送上一記拳頭不可。當然，今天是Malcolm生日，他不會真的跟Malcolm打架的。


	5. Chapter 5

「...」

　　Malcolm始終沒有開門，Jamie杵在那兒，心裡逐漸無所適從起來。

　　他不只痛恨被排除在外，更痛恨被Malcolm徹底無視。當Malcolm這麼對他時，他發現除了憤怒，一股不知所措的頹喪感更要逐漸搶占他的一切情緒。

　　不過，新聞官終究還是把門打開了，只是一直等到Jamie轉身離開，他才無聲地探出身子，一把將毫無防備的Jamie給拉進辦公室。

　　「你他媽到底在...」Jamie還來不及開口，Malcolm便吻住了他的嘴。

　　他們靠在門上接吻。Malcolm身子壓的不夠低，導致Jamie仍必須老實地仰起頭。當他好不容易在眼前聚焦，Malcolm深情的目光近距離滿映著他的藍色，由於那是從未有過的炙熱目光，Jamie忍不住倒抽了口氣，Malcolm的舌趁著空檔探入了更深處，讓他嗚咽出聲。

　　「...哈...」因為實在太過突然，Jamie被吻得完全喘不過氣，但這大概是記憶中Malcolm給過他最棒的吻了，所以就算拼了命也要堅持下去。

　　這時，Malcolm鬆手，Jamie被夾在門板與他的陰影之間動彈不得，正一邊喘氣、一邊想要抬頭看清他的臉。Malcolm沒有猶豫太久，將Jamie拉過來摟進懷裡。

　　「Malc！」Jamie這下真的完全陷入了慌張。

　　Malcolm從沒這麼溫柔地主動抱過他，更別提剛剛那個瘋狂的深吻了。Jamie不知該不該掙扎，畢竟Malcolm現在只是摟著他，就著他的肩膀淺淺的呼吸，暫時沒有更進一步的動作。

　　「...你想做嗎？」Malcolm將臉埋進他的頸間，音量有些小。

　　「什麼？」Jamie覺得自己在作夢。

　　接著，Malcolm咬上了他的耳朵，由於早先的憤怒與驚嚇，早已呈現緋紅色。Jamie強忍著耳際的搔癢與逗弄－－他不敢相信Malcolm居然在挑逗他－－努力聽清楚對方細小的問題：  
　　  
　　「你想做我們今天早上做的事嗎？Jamie。」

　　說這番話時，Malcolm遊刃有餘中仍透著些許矜持，就彷彿這已是他的極限。Jamie意識到這點，趕在任何可能的尷尬與窘迫之前，伸手環繞住Malcolm的腰際。由於與以往的情況不大一樣，他只敢小心翼翼地親吻Malcolm。

　　「把門鎖上。」Malcolm輕輕推開Jamie。

　　Jamie咧嘴而笑，雖說透著些許驚慌，但他能感受到Malcolm推開他的力度，就像已然允許他任何進一步的挑戰。這太不尋常了。

　　平日，在Jamie的印象中，他們每次幹那檔事，仰賴的都是Jamie的死纏爛打，或者難能可貴的默契。而Malcolm從來不曾主動要求他。

　　門就在身後，Jamie只需轉身將鎖給帶上即可，現下卻有些踟躕起來了。他看著Malcolm垂下眼皮，將領帶扯鬆，將西裝外套緩緩脫下隨地亂丟，這一切都伴隨著微微地喘息。Jamie覺得就這樣盯著看下去，Malcolm真的會在他眼前脫得一絲不掛。

　　「Malc...你好像...」他伸手摸摸了Malcolm通紅的臉頰，後者有些茫然地抬起眼，那雙眼睛儘管銳利，卻少了幾分鋒芒。Jamie確信那是被慾望沖昏頭的眼神。

　　「...你他媽到底想不想做？」Malcolm有些窘迫地甩開Jamie的手。

　　Jamie飛快的鎖上了門。

　　他回過身時，看見Malcolm試圖解開袖口，襯衫鈕扣也已經解了一半，若有似無地透著泛紅的白色肌膚。更明顯的是褲頭底下鼓起的分身，幾乎要讓他隱忍不住。

　　「你他媽只要看就好嗎？」Malcolm語帶不滿。

　　怎麼可能。Jamie立刻上前與Malcolm緊貼在一起，當他一邊與Malcolm熱烈接吻的同時，一邊也接手解鈕扣的工作。他必須讓驚訝到此為止。Malcolm既然想要他，他就得全心全意的滿足Malcolm。

　　他們有些狼狽地在辦公室內移動，Jamie驚訝於Malcolm一被自己吻住，就像是完全失去重心般踉蹌起來。他用盡力氣摟著Malcolm的腰，但這其實有點困難，尤其在他自己也硬得不像話的時候。

　　「真不該去掉低脂奶油的...」Jamie一邊逗弄著Malcolm的舌頭，一邊調侃道。

　　「閉嘴...」Malcolm竟輕輕笑起來，咬了咬Jamie的下唇，又完全沉浸在Jamie的熱烈親吻中。

　　好不容易，Jamie讓Malcolm跌在了沙發上，自己也爬上去，一隻膝蓋緊緊抵在Malcolm的兩腿之間，這才開始脫自己的衣服。

　　「嗯...」Malcolm嘆了口氣。

　　「這樣也有感覺嗎？Malc？」

　　Jamie一邊拉下領帶，一邊策動幾下膝蓋，新聞官立即因著下身敏感的推擠幾近瘋狂的低吟，「Jamie...Jamie...」Malcolm從來不曾這麼迫切的喚他的名字，Jamie加快了動作，首次感到一件襯衫鈕扣幹嘛非得花上他半天時間不可。

　　「你可不能就這麼射在我腿上啊、Malc...」終於，Jamie笑著俯身，將身子壓在Malcolm身上。

　　「你快點進來不就沒事了？」Malcolm語帶不滿地瞪著他，渾身散發著一股淡淡的香氣。

　　「不能直接進去啦......」Jamie摸摸Malcolm的一頭灰髮，緊張地說。

　　換做是平常，這是絕對不被允許的事。但今天的Malcolm好像不這麼想，聽到Jamie這麼說，也沒表現出生氣的樣子，而是不耐地愛撫著Jamie的腰際。

　　「為什麼不行？你可以對我做任何事。」Malcolm的語氣像是在問一個理所當然的問題。

　　Jamie嚥了口水，感到喉嚨深處無以復加的燥熱起來。從來都是他「為」Malcolm做任何事，而不是所謂的「對」Malcolm做任何事。這已經超出他所能理解的範圍了。

　　「嘖、平常就沒這麼磨蹭...」Malcolm伸手扯住掛在Jamie頸上的領帶，將Jamie拉向自己。

　　Jamie實在很想吐槽是Malc今天太急躁了，但緊接著新聞官解開褲頭的聲音根本容不得他這麼想。

　　「噢Malc，你是真的想要我在這裡操你....」Jamie說道。

　　Malcolm又挑逗似的吻了吻他，便開始急躁地推擠褲頭，當挺立的分身映入眼簾的瞬間，Jamie再也忍不住，低頭將它含入喉嚨最深處。Malcolm像是終於得到了撫慰，仰起頭來急促的呼吸。

　　「你知道我很擅長這個，Malc...」Jamie嘴裡套弄著他的分身，朝上看著他，一雙藍色大眼透著笑意。

　　隨著Malcolm的陰莖不斷撞擊著Jamie炙熱的喉嚨內壁，他伸出手揉揉Jamie的頭髮，Jamie因那獎賞似的撫摸，而更加賣力的上下吸吮。唾液與前列腺在Jamie嘴裡都成了優質的潤滑劑，每一吋肌膚都被他仔細舔盡，感覺到陰莖前端彷彿若有似無的戰慄，他稍稍加重了力道，隨即聽見Malcolm自上方發出悅耳的叫聲。

　　「Malc？」Jamie鬆口，舌上與唇上還牽連著幾縷銀絲，他惡意地舔了舔嘴。

　　只見Malcolm一隻手臂檔在眼前，髮梢早已濕透，那喘不過氣的模樣看起來有點像是無聲的哭泣。Jamie湊上他的頸側，輕輕將他的手從臉上挪開，映入眼簾的是眼眶濕潤的Malcolm。

　　「你想在上面嗎？Malc？」Jamie柔聲問道。

　　平常，Jamie會讓Malcolm坐在自己身上，然後從下方挺進。他們經常一邊相互調侃，一邊進行親密的行為，Malcolm之所以無論如何都想待在上風處，大概有一定程度的自尊心作祟。而Jamie也總是讓著他，這與操或被操沒有關係，反正他都是負責進去的那一個。

　　「....我他媽不說了嗎？」Malcolm卻紅著臉說：「你可以對我做任何事。」

　　Jamie停了片刻，便下定決心。他再度低下頭去，開始愛撫新聞官的身體。Malcolm的乳頭被舌尖輕舔，陰莖被修長的手指緊緊握住，Jamie一邊聽著Malcolm繼續無法隱忍的呻吟，一邊也掏出自己的分身。

　　在為彼此的陰莖進行一連串推擠搓揉後，Jamie終於抬起頭，儘管帶著笑容，卻彷彿是為了不讓Malcolm感到尷尬或窘迫似的，他低聲說道：「背過身去。」

　　Malcolm在Jamie的懷抱中背過身，跪伏在沙發上。由於分身仍被Jamie靈活的手指激烈玩弄著，Malcolm找不到半點休息的空間，就感到另一隻手又在胸口上灼熱地游走起來。Jamie像是熱衷於聆聽稀罕而動聽的呻吟，緊貼在後背親吻著他敏感的耳朵後方，而Malcolm便如期發出單音節的叫聲。

　　「Malc，」Jamie在他耳邊喚道：「Malc...」

　　「...嗯？」Malcolm有些頭暈目眩。

　　「把腿張開。」Jamie說。

　　Malcolm注意到自己的下身很緊繃，也許是因為他們第一次這麼幹的緣故。Jamie不著痕跡地笑起來，他沒想到在慾火焚身之際，Malcolm還會表現出這意外的堅持。

　　「你不把腿張開，我沒辦法全部進去，Malc。」他親了親Malcolm的臉頰。

　　「你以為我他媽的會不知道嗎？」Malcolm沒好氣地吐出一句。

　　「噢、你他媽從來就不知道自己那兒有多緊....」Jamie咧嘴一笑。

　　接著，Jamie從身後攫住Malcolm，將褲子連同內褲一起褪下，並用膝蓋將Malcolm的雙腿粗魯地分開。Malcolm感受著Jamie的前端碰觸到後穴，想到可能繼之而來的狀況，便焦慮地發出低低嘶鳴。

　　「剛剛不讓我進來，怎麼還是開門了？」Jamie像在醞釀情緒，吸吻著Malcolm的後頸。

　　「他媽的...」Malcolm無法掙脫Jamie嘴唇與敏感地帶的碰觸，因著搔癢與快感仰起頭，「因為我忍不住了。」

　　「忍不住想讓我進來？」Jamie因著Malcolm的坦率高興地笑了，下身又猛推了幾下，Malcolm隨著推擠無法克制地吶喊出聲，隨後竟忘情地擺動起臀部。

　　新聞官大概沒想過從後面讓Jamie進入是這麼舒服的事情。Jamie強忍著任何可能過度的行為，雙臂環繞過Malcolm的肩頭，緊緊地摟住、使他動彈不得後，再以下身的力量猛力挺入。

　　「啊、啊！」Malcolm發出驚呼。

　　「噢操....」Jamie禁不住嘆息，鼻頭沒入Malcolm的髮間，「你必須承認這真的很棒，Malc！」

　　整張沙發被劇烈的碰撞給擠壓，發出無助的頻率噪響。「嘶－」Jamie顯然比那張沙發還要無助，他皺著眉頭，緊閉起眼睛，但一想到Malcolm正在自己身下被蠻橫抽插著，便又仍忍不住睜開來欣賞。

　　Malcolm根本無暇回應自己的感受，也無暇針對Jamie的視線大發雷霆，他無法自控地配合Jamie來自後方的猛烈攻勢，讓Jamie的分身一點一點沒入最深處，再任由對方進行大膽的抽送，一波波身體上的歡愉就此讓他陷入瘋狂。

　　「Malc....你可以轉過來嗎？」Jamie一邊動作，一邊試探。

　　Malcolm心理上應該不太樂意，但還是一邊歇氣，一邊緩緩轉過身來。Jamie就像是不肯給對方任何反悔的機會，將Malcolm的腿夾在兩肘之間。Malcolm完全失去抵抗能力，一隻手擱在額上，另一隻手則稍為使力地抵著沙發一側。接著Jamie繼續了方才的動作，這次的力道更大，Malcolm在他身下，抬起的雙腿在推動間止不住戰慄。

　　Jamie迅速地脫去Malcolm的皮鞋，像隻飢餓的野狗欺上去舔咬獵物的身體。他理智的一面仍不斷撕扯著現實，假若Malcolm突然要他收回視線－－或是要他滾開，他知道自己無論如何都得立即照辦。

　　「Jamie...Jamie...！」但Malcolm只是在越發柔軟的呻吟間呼喚著Jamie的名字。

　　直到他倆再也無法承受彼此帶來的更多快感，一股強烈的悸動先是從Malcolm的分身傳來，緊接著便是猛烈地噴湧而出，新聞官的腹部以上立即沾滿了白濁的液體。

　　「Malc！」

　　Malcolm顯然仍在驚駭與高潮之中，吁喘並持續推送著陣陣餘波。這是Jamie第一次正面目睹Malcolm射精，他在這情慾交織的視覺衝擊下，根本沒意識到自己早已同時射在了Malcolm體內。


	6. Chapter 6

「嗨－」大笨鐘在傍晚時分走進新聞辦，神色有點匆促。

　　Sam抬起頭，看了看牆上的鐘，再看看Ben滿頭大汗的臉，沒有停頓太久，便重新拾起親切的微笑，「嗨，大臣。」

　　「我是來拿章程的！我聽說今天就會印好？」Ben緊張兮兮的往大辦公室瞧了瞧。

　　「在這裡。」Sam利落的抽出Ben的那份章程。

　　教育大臣確實是為了章程而來，他仔細察看章程的內容，Sam則站在辦公桌後方等著他。不一會，只見Ben將章程收進西裝內裡，抬起頭來。

　　「嗯、Sam，Malcolm在嗎？」他膽怯地問道。

　　「他在忙。」Sam微笑著說。

　　Ben一時間露出了緊張的神色。

　　「哦、呃……」小眼睛眨了好幾下，「他還沒下班？」

　　Sam沒有正面回答問題，兀自坐下來，將剩餘的章程收進抽屜後，說道：「您是來祝Malcolm生日快樂的嗎？大臣。」

　　Ben一聽便更加惶惑不安起來，但自己還有任務在身，若是沒能達成，是絕不能就此離開的。

　　「是啊，」他乾笑幾聲，「他身體還好嗎？」

　　「什麼意思？」Sam眨眨眼。

　　「我是說、他今天應該沒有生氣吧？」Ben趕緊改口，「他今天快樂嗎？」

　　Sam收起笑容，突如其來的面無表情令大笨鐘捏了把冷汗。但秘書像是想起什麼似的，很快又浮起了笑容。

　　「我想應該很快樂吧。」她說。

　　Ben心中的大石頭完全沒有落下來，反而又往上提了好幾分。他不斷盤算著，該如何才能從Sam口中問出Malcolm現在的狀況。或者，他也可以問問Jamie。

　　「那Jamie在嗎？」

　　「他也在忙。」Sam已經知道該如何回答大臣了。

　　「老天、今天可是Malcolm的生日！他們不是蘇格蘭人嗎？」Ben搖搖頭，「到底在忙什麼？」

　　Sam隨後告訴Ben，Malcolm一直忙到現在才有空坐下來吃飯，而他和Jamie正在辦公室裡享用首相送的生日蛋糕。

＊＊＊

　　「Malc。」

　　「幹嘛？」Malcolm毫不客氣地切了一大塊蛋糕。

　　他們坐在剛才的沙發上，Malcolm一完事便立即從Jamie底下脫身，一句話不說，狼吞虎嚥的開始吃他的蛋糕。Jamie躺在沙發上只是竊笑，Malcolm的尷尬是意料之內的事。

　　「你他媽剛剛是吃錯什麼藥了吧？」Jamie從身後摟了過來。

　　「你他媽的再提那件事，我就剁了你的…」

　　Jamie忍不住摸索著新聞官身上的餘溫，又靠上去親了親臉頰的同時，Malcolm竟又沒了聲響。

　　「你看、你真的怪怪的，Malc。」Jamie笑著說。

　　「這個蛋糕是你的主意？」Malcolm分明滿臉通紅，卻兇殘地將他推開。

　　Jamie這才注意到桌上的蛋糕，他靜靜地看了幾秒。

　　「不是，我讓Sam換成巧克力口味了。」

　　「在我看來是天殺的草莓口味。」Malcolm抬眉。

　　Jamie伸出手指，挖了一點送進嘴裡。

　　「嘿、這是我的蛋糕！」Malcolm指責Jamie粗魯的行徑。

　　「這是低脂奶油！」Jamie怪叫一聲。

　　Malcolm突然覺得有點可疑，拿過蛋糕盒開始檢視起來，又拿起附贈的廣告目錄開始逐一對照。可惜的是單憑目錄上的照片，實在無法肯定與眼前的蛋糕有何不同。

　　「…」Malcolm覺得身體似乎又逐漸滾燙起來。

　　「不可能真的是……」Jamie才剛把褲頭拉上。

　　此時，Jamie突然想起來，這個草莓蛋糕一開始是Nicholson的主意，而就在剛剛Malcolm洩憤似的大塊朵頤之間，整塊蛋糕已經剩下不到三分之一了。

　　「……噢、操……」

＊＊＊

　　國際發展部門依舊燈火通明。

　　「你確定不要來一塊嗎？Nicholson？」Simon一邊舔著叉子，一邊愉悅地問道。他已經很久沒寬慰一下自己的味蕾了。

　　「事蹟敗露了，你覺得我還吃得下嗎？」

　　「那也是你的問題，Nicholson，」Simon舔舔嘴角上的巧克力，「是你建議用草莓蛋糕的，整起計畫也都是你的主意。」　　　

　　「你只負責吃就是了？」Nicholson無奈的搖頭。

　　「話不能這麼說，你根本沒想到他們會改訂巧克力蛋糕啊！」

　　「那是因為Sam說Malcolm不吃巧克力！」Nicholson幾近崩潰。

　　他會這麼恐懼不是沒有原因的。當他們打開盒子，發現裡面裝的是巧克力蛋糕時，Nicholson就覺得自己完了。

　　不、其實這一切都是他自己的偏執罷了，這個計劃本身一開始就充滿了各種破綻。　  
　  
　　「說不定他們不會發現！Sam都說Malcolm邀Jamie一起吃了。」一直坐在一旁的Ben不甘心說道。

　　旋即，兩雙眼睛不約而同朝他瞪了一眼。

　　「是啊、他們很可能會一起拉肚子，明天一起請病假，後天再殺來辦公室把Nicholson給閹了！」Simon做出滅口的手勢。

　　「你以為你不會遭殃？要是我讓Malcolm知道你是故意纏著他的話……」Nicholson極力想拉Simon下水。

　　「我不會啊。」Simon微微一笑，「我已經想到辦法了。」

　　「什麼辦法？」Ben也想知道。

　　「Nicholson，那個藥還有一點點吧？」Simon舔舔嘴巴。

　　「你不會是想…」Nicholson和Ben都瞪大了眼睛。

　　 Simon眨眨眼，目光顯露出前所未有的聰明神色來。他又吃了一口蛋糕，胸有成竹地站了起來，對著早已空蕩蕩的國際發展部門鄭重宣布：

　　「沒錯，我明天也要請假！」

　　Simon Foster，國際發展部大臣。未婚，沒有女朋友。


End file.
